


Only A Paper Moon

by FindingFeathersSeanchaidh



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: 2x01, Cameron’s perspective, camsten, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFeathersSeanchaidh/pseuds/FindingFeathersSeanchaidh
Summary: When he woke up, they asked what he’d seen during the stitch. He told them he’d dreamt he was a hero, and Kirsten an angel. He’d conjured up a bit more than that of course. And it was just a dream, wasn’t it? His memory was a bit hazy right now, and last Halloween was nothing but a vague blur of irksome weather and the usual congealed mish-mash of irregular and overly long work days. It couldn’t actually have happened though, could it?





	Only A Paper Moon

Had it really been just a dream? A teasing, tearing, heartbreaking concoction of his unconscious mind while he was clinically dead? Of course she was an angel. She was always an angel in his eyes: she didn’t need a Halloween costume to underline the point. And of course he was a hero. Her hero, as he had been falling over his feet to become since the moment she collapsed in his arms. Well, maybe the moment right before that if he was honest.

Of course it was a dream. It had to be a dream. Only in a dream would they get away with taking over a murder victim’s - and his murderer’s - house for a massive scale Halloween party. Only in a dream would he come out with the kind of joke that usually rested unsaid in the back of his mind in mixed company, even if one half of the mixed side was usually the one to make said jokes, and the other never seemed to get them. Maybe she just didn’t find them funny.

Only in a dream, to be totally fair, would Camille have teased him so openly and obviously in the lab, with the entire team and Maggie surrounding them, and only in a dream could anyone have managed to kidnap her so quickly and quietly! 

Only in a dream would Linus have managed turn up in costume ideas even worse than usual, or turn up at all at various random intervals, ready to back up Camille or whisk her away for the evening to hunt Halloween props. An entire evening, in one case. A dark and stormy night, to be exact. 

Only in a dream could they possibly end up with an evil twin in a secret room on Halloween. 

Only in a dream could he ever have had the courage to ask Kirsten to dance like that. 

Only in a dream would she ever get so scared she crossed the city to get to him and end up in his bed, wrapped around him as if the closer she got, the safer she was. 

Only in his wildest dreams would he ever get to wake up holding her in his arms like that. 

Of course it was just a dream. It was utter and complete make believe. How could it be anything else?


End file.
